memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VISOR
's VISOR, worn through 2364]] through 2371]] The VISOR, acronym for 'V'isual 'I'nstrument and 'S'ensory [[organ|'O'''rgan]] '''R'eplacement, was a medical device used in the Federation to aid patients who have suffered loss of eyesight or who were born blind. The VISOR detected electromagnetic signals across the entire EM spectrum between 1 Hz and 100,000 THz and transmitted those signals to the brain through neural implants in the temples of the individual via delta-compressed wavelengths. ( ) The result was a vastly different visual acuity, with VISOR-wearers able to see in the infrared and ultraviolet ranges and beyond. To normal Human eyes, the images relayed through the VISOR could seem disorienting and unfamiliar. ( ) Geordi La Forge, born blind, was given his first VISOR after his fifth birthday. ( ). The VISOR he wore in 2364 was banded in silver metal with golden tines, alternating in placement from the top and bottom bands. ( ) In 2365, La Forge began wearing a new VISOR, which had tines stretching from the top to bottom bands equally. ( ). By 2373, La Forge had begun to rely on ocular implants which eliminated the need for a VISOR. ( ) , La Forge wore "a slightly different, earlier version of his VISOR" in 2362 while still serving on the . It is a little hard to see in the few scenes that show La Forge during that year, but it seems that he is wearing another VISOR in the episode. His VISOR in 2363 was completely silver in contrast to the two versions he regularly wore in the series, each of which had silver bands and golden tines.}} Capabilities The VISOR proved useful in unique applications from time to time. * La Forge used the VISOR to unsuccessfully examine the Edo God. ( ) * La Forge also used the VISOR to examine the Crystalline Entity. ( ) * Using a visual acuity transmitter to send a live video feed of La Forge's point of view aboard a damaged freighter. ( ) as seen through the VISOR. ( )]] * To see if someone was lying by tracking their perspiration. ( ) * To use as a tap in for telemetry from an experimental type of probe. ( ) * To use as a tap in to directly input scenes into La Forge's visual cortex. ( ) While trapped on the surface of Galorndon Core, La Forge and Centurion Bochra were able to couple La Forge's VISOR with a Federation tricorder to detect a transporter beacon emitting a neutrino pulse and ultimately escape. ( ) While being held hostage on Arkaria Base, the crew of the reconfigured the VISOR to emit a hypersonic pulse to incapacitate their captors. ( ) One of La Forge's spare VISORs was among the objects that Berlinghoff Rasmussen tried to steal from the crew of the Enterprise-D when he was visiting the ship in 2368. ( ) La Forge once joked that he could see through a certain type of playing card while explaining to Worf how he knew his cards. He dismissed the joke, stating that he peeks at the cards before one folds. ( ) as seen through the VISOR ( )]] The VISOR inadvertently caused several problems as well. Using it caused La Forge physical pain, a result of his natural senses conflicting with the artificial sensory input from the device. Dr. Beverly Crusher offered him the options of either painkillers or exploratory surgery to desensitize the areas of his brain that were being affected, but La Forge declined both because they would interfere with the operation of the VISOR itself. ( ) When Romulans kidnapped La Forge in 2367, they were able to use his existing neural implants to tap directly into his visual cortex and secretly brainwash him. As the VISOR was capable of receiving E-band emissions, a collaborator was able to remotely control the brainwashed La Forge with an E-band transmitter. ( ) When activated, the VISOR emitted a short-range subspace field pulse. While usually harmless, it was this emission that caused Worf to shift between universes in 2370 whenever he was in close proximity with the device. The pulse aggravated the quantum flux that Worf had been experiencing after coming into contact with a quantum fissure. ( ) In 2371, Doctor Tolian Soran modified La Forge's VISOR to transmit a live video feed of his range of view to the Duras sisters' ship. Lursa and B'Etor used the footage to discover the Enterprise s shield frequency. ( ) How much of his visual spectrum was broadcast is unknown, as only the "visible light" region of his vision was seen on the viewscreen. By 2373, La Forge had stopped using the VISOR in favor of ocular implants. ( ) In the 23rd century, Spock wore a similar VISOR prior to beaming the Medusan ambassador Kollos aboard the . ( ) Background Geordi's VISOR was a reproduction of a plastic barrette which generally fits over a womans head. Scenic Artist Michael Okuda brought it one day to the production after several test models for a VISOR were produced. (Herman Zimmerman, TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend", part "VISOR") By looking closely at some episodes, including , a tiny filament can be seen stretching from the VISOR prop to behind actor LeVar Burton's ear, used to keep the prop attached to his face. File:VISOR evolution.jpg|Preliminary VISOR designs File:VISOR prop attachment.jpg|The thin filiment External links * * cs:VISOR de:VISOR it:VISOR nl:VISOR Category:Tools Category:Medical equipment